Algo corto y sin sentido
by Sweek-Lawliet
Summary: Craig esperaba a Tweek para entrar juntos a la escuela pero este no se presento por lo cual fue el a buscarlo..


Craig estaba esperando a tweek en frente del colegio , hacia mucho frio, la nieve caía y el viento lastimaba su rostro, soltó un suspiro y trato de forzar la vista para encontrar a tweek a la distancia.

"Se está tardando" susurro Craig y se dispuso en ir a buscar a Tweek, le daba igual si llegaba tarde a clases, o mejor si faltaba a clases, camino por el frio viento y camino hacia la casa de su pequeño rubio, después de un buen rato llego, trato de mirar a través de la ventana del local de sus padres, la cafetería estaba cerrada cosa que le pareció extraño, llamo a Tweek en su celular pero este no respondió, por lo que empezó a tocar con muchas violencia la puerta de la casa de Tweek hasta que esta se abrió.

¿Estás bien? Pregunto Craig con su típica voz nasal al ver al tembloroso rubio con sus mejillas rojas.

P-perdón p-por no avisar GAH NO ME MATES Grito Tweek mientras retrocedía un poco

No importa respondió Craig y entro en la casa sin permiso, al hacer esto Tweek lo miro sorprendido.

¿Tus padres? Pregunto el chico de cabellos negros mientras miraba a su alrededor

N-no están, están de ngh v-viaje Respondió Tweek esto parecía raro se había equivocado y había entrado en la casa de Butter?

Tweek llevo a Craig hacia la cocina y preparo dos vasos de café negro, no estaba seguro si a Craig le gustaba el café pero si no le gustaba prepararía otra cosa, no podía arriesgarse y obligarlo a tomar algo que no quiera, podría enojarse y tratar de matarlo ¡Eso es mucha presión!

Craig miraba como Tweek preparaba el café nervioso y dubitativo mientras él se sentaba en una de las sillas del comedor, después de unos minutos Tweek había terminado de preparar el café y lo había puesto sobre la mesa pero Craig solo susurro "No me gusta..." pero antes de que termine la frase se pudo escuchar un grito de terror y luego las tazas calleándose al suelo.

"L-lo s-siento NO ME MATES, t-te hare otra cosa pero no me ODIES". Grito Tweek a todo pulmón mientras temblaba violentamente, Craig solo dio un suspiro se acerco a Tweek agarrándole de su cintura y acaricio su cabello para luego terminar la frase "No me gusta que no me cuentes que estas solo en casa"

L-lo ngh s-siento respondió Tweek sus temblores habían parado, dio un gran suspiro de alivio y miro a los hermosos ojos de Craig, eran hipnotizantes, Craig era la única cosa en el mundo que podía tranquilizar a Tweek en menos de 5 segundos y sin necesidad de calmantes y café.

¿Quieres ver la televisión? Pregunto Craig mientras soltaba a Tweek , aunque no quería seria para el mucho MUCHO mejor tener a Tweek para siempre en sus brazos pero eso no era algo posible, amaba a Tweek pero Tweek no amaba a Craig.

Se sentaron en el sofá uno a lado del otro miraron la televisión no había nada interesante Craig cambia y cambiaba de canal pero después de varios intentos de buscar algo en la televisión se dio por vencido y apago la tele.

"Te amo" susurro mientras miraba seriamente a Tweek quien lo miraba confundido y a la vez asustado.

Ngh Q-que? Pregunto Tweek esperando haber oído mal

Nada Contesto Craig mientras miraba la televisión apagada, era mucho mejor asi lo dijo por impulso pero era mejor que Tweek no supiera, ahora mismo escuchar la respiración de Tweek sentir un poco de su piel y el aroma que se hacía cada vez mas fuerte lo estaba volviendo loco, ya no podría estar mucho tiempo con la apariencia tranquila.

Yo también te amo dijo Tweek, sin tartamudear sin ningún tic, sin temblar, sin agregar algún "GAH", "NGH" o algo típico de él, no ¿escucho bien? ¿Estaría alucinando? No pudo responder porque antes que se dé cuenta Tweek había unido sus labios con lo de Craig, Tweek no sabía besar solo unió sus labios y se quedo ahí quieto y esto hiso que algo dentro de Craig creciera, estaba feliz dio una sonrisa y beso a Tweek dulce y apasionadamente, succiono el labio inferior de Tweek haciendo que cuando se separen se notase lo hinchado que estaba.

Tweek toco con sus dedos, su labio inferior, sonrió un poco y miro tiernamente al chico de cabellos negros, ahora encontró algo mejor que el café, los labios de Craig eran dulces tenían un sabor inusual, no había nada mejor, siempre estuvo enamorado de el y cuando escucho el susurro de Craig se sorprendió pero estaba casi seguro que dijo "te amo" por lo cual le respondió "yo también" y ahora podrán estar juntos por siempre y para siempre.

"Te amo" susurro de nuevo Craig en los oídos de Tweek para luego juntar de nuevos sus labios y agradeciendo internamente a los padres de Tweek por dejarlo solo.


End file.
